Traditions
by changeofheart505
Summary: Traditions are something just about every family has. Jack's and Hiccup's relationship was set off because of one of Hiccup's traditions. And now, they're sharing their traditions with their friends. But some traditions, shouldn't be shared in Jack's opinion. Modern! AU. HiJack.


Traditions

**Kura: It's Noche Buena compadres! **

**Sakura: That means Christmas is tomorrow. So, we have a new HiJack fic. Our prompt/challenge from 10 Days of Hijack by itsanauthorthing was this...**

**_Prompt 9- Hiccup and Jack Christmas Eve traditions. Challenge; Make up a weird tradition that relates with how you view Hiccup and Jack's relationship. _**

**Kura: And this is just what I came up with! Get ready for some laughs, cause I was giggling as I wrote this...**

"Well?" Astrid smirked at the two boys in front of her, "We spilled our traditions. What are yours?" Jack grumbled and crossed his **arms.** Emma nudged him, smirking. He glared playfully at her.

"Tell them... JACKIE." Emma said with emphazis.

Jack groaned, "Well...every year, someone in our family is chosen to do something the person the previous year tells them to. Last year Emma was chosen...and this year, she chose me..."

"Is that why you're wearing a dress, extensions and make up?" Rapunzel giggled as Astrid and Merida stiffled their laughter, smirks on their faces. What Rapunzel said was true. Jack was wearing a dark blue dress with silver snowflakes and white lace. His hair now fell to his shoulders in nice, thick, curls. His eyes were outlined with mascara and eyeliner. Different shades of blue eye shadow gave his eye lids a frozen lake look. Light pink lip gloss was smeared of his lips. Blush was on his cheeks, and it was the sparkly kind. And to add to his embarrasement, fake breasts were sewn into the dress and now... had he not shown up with Hiccup, everyone would have thought he was a new girl in town...

"Hiccup?" Merida smirked as he shot up and hopped around on foot as Ruffnut and Tuffnut clapped and hummed a beat, like the Three Stooges did, and joined Hiccup.

"Ugh...well, each year, my family has a I'm Better Than You At... contest. It was because of that, that I met Jack... you remember, right?"

"If I could forget, I would..." Jack muttered.

_FLASHBACK! _

_Hiccup's P.O.V_

_ I was sixteen years old. My dad, uncle, cousins and friends were stsring at me with smirks or amusef glares-don't ask- and I had a bad feeling..._

_ "Hiccup," my uncle, Alvin, said, "The challenge we are going with is... break into the new neighbors house and "tease" their son. If he, and I mean, HE, kisses ya, you win. And we need proof, a photo should do just fine." _

_This challenge, however, was only for me, my cousins and their friends. The first to go was Dagur. He ran in and a few minutesater, ran out, with a... hummingbird pecking at him...it was so funny, and got over 1 million views on YouTube that night! Then Snotlout went, he came back with a black eye. Eventually, it was my turn. I was about to open a window when I heard a crash. I ran towards the back and saw a broken window. I went in through it, glad all the glass fell off when it broke. I walked in and heard muffled screams. I ran around and ended up in someone's bedroom. I saw a man wearing all black and a mask holding a boy up to a wall in a chokehold. He had a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his screams. The other rooms were empty, so other than the boy and... I dunno if he was robbing the place, a serrial killer, or kidnapper...or all of the above, and me, the place was empty of people. Anyways, both saw me and the man sneered as he tightened his grip on the boys neck. I saw a glint of metal. A knife. When the man turned, I grabbed a vase, which I swore to pay for later, and slammed it over his head. He fell over, releasing the boy. Hiccup rushed over as he gasped for air. _

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Y-yeah...who are you?" I felt myself heat up when his blue eyes gazed into my own._

_ "Hiccup... I'm Hiccup..."_

_ "...Jack...uh...do you mind..." It was then I noticed his hands were tied behind his hands. I nodded and untied his hands. I then took out my phone and called the cops. Jack turned to me with a smile, and I swear I felt my heart melt. _

_"Thanks...for, ya know... I hope to see you again." And then he kissed me. He gave me back my phone. I walked back to my house...daze._

_ "Well?" Alvin asked. Hiccup handed over his phone. "You...you win...you got the proof...and more?" I blinked and grabbed my phone. I had a new contact and email. And a picture of Jack kissing me..._

_ END FLASHBACK!__

"I won, but I didn't consider the contest was what I won, I won a new friend...and lover." Jack blushed again, "Right... JACKIE?" Jack groaned as the others laughed. Yeah...some traditions shouldn't be shared at all, even if they get a good laugh at out of everyone.

**Kura: This was fun, review! **

**Sakura: Have a Merry Christmas Eve!**


End file.
